lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spelli
is the romantic pairing of Kelli Berglund and Spencer Boldman. They met in 2011, to film Lab Rats. In 2014, Kelli and Spencer took a trip together with friends to Hollywood Studios. They are great friends on and off screen.They are rumored to be dating. Other Names * Selli (S/pencer & K/elli) * Speni (Spen/cer & Kell/i) * Kelcer (Kel/li & Spen/cer) Realtionship Kelli and Spencer are great friends. Their friendship is very strong. Kelli and Spencer even have a secret handshake. They have gone to lots of premieres together. According to the a dating website: whosdatedwho.com, they are dating. In interviews, they usually sit next to one another. They both love their family and are thankful for each other. Trivia * They both are friends with Debby Ryan * They went to Hollywood Studios with friends * They are supportive of each other * They care about each other * They both were pranked by Crash on Pranksgiving * They tweet to each other * They both have done clevverTV interviews * They both have done fanlalA interviews * They both have done Shine On Media interviews * They both are great friends with Olivia Holt * They both pranked Billy * They both starred in Disney Channel Original Movies * They both starred in DCOMs that premiered in 2014 * They both are great friends * They both have natural dark hair * They both have cars * They both did a Disney XD Xtra * They both are main characters in their DCOM * Their DCOMs both have a song * They both went to Hawaii in 2014 Moments * On Twitter, Kelli wrote "Unacceptable @spencerboldman" and posted a screenshot of her camera roll, which was full of pictures that Spencer took of himself. Spencer replied, writing "@kelliberglund you love me". * On Instagram, Spencer wrote, "Burgles and I reppin' the bear shirt. @kelliberglund" linked with a picture of the two wearing matching bear shirts. * On Twitter, in July 2014, Kelli wrote: "Getting saved by a lifeguard at the beach was definitely NOT part of the plan ... Til I realized he was cute ��". Spencer replied "@kelliberglund really kel? Im not that cute but you're welcome ��". Kelli replied by saying "@SpencerBoldman ������". * On Spencer's 22nd birthday, Kelli tweeted to him " guess who's 22 today? @spencerboldman ! I love you to death birthday boy! " * On Instagram, on Spencer's birthday, she wrote : " I love ya to death birthday boy!" and posted a picture of the two together. * On the day of the premiere of Spencer's movie Zapped, Kelli tweeted to her followers to watch Zapped and Spencer replied to her, writing: "@kelliberglund thanks beautiful". * Kelli and Spencer pranked Billy together. * In an interview with Celebrity Take With Jake, they showed everyone their secret handshake. * On Instagram, Kelli wrote "ayy bae @sboldman" and a picture of the two together. * On Instagram, Kelli wrote "���� @sboldman" and a picture of the two sitting close together. * On Instagram, Kelli posted a picture of the two standing outside together and wrote "@sboldman" * On Instagram, Kelli and her friends took a picture of themselves at their graduation and Spencer commented "@kelliberglund ��babes" and Kelli repiled "@SpencerBoldman pshh you're too kind ��" which Spencer replied to "@kelliberglund ��" * In "Know Your Castmates", Kelli knew Spencer's favorite sport was lacrosse. * On Instagram, Spencer posted a picture of them dualing and wrote "#winning #DisneySide @WaltDisneyWorld". * In a interview, Kelli says she goes to Spencer for advice. * In a interview, Spencer says that he loves working with Kelli. * In a Young Hollywood interview, Kelli says that Spencer's dressing room is always messy, implying she spends time in his dressing room. * In a set interview, the interviewer states that Spencer is very good looking and Kelli agreed. * In a interview, Kelli states she loves working with Spencer. * Kelli posted on twitter another screenshot of her camera roll with pictures of Spencer, writing "Not only did he hack my twitter and insta.." and he wrote back, saying "@kelliberglund what a day... * Kelli tweeted a pic of her and in the background was Spencer, making a funny face and wrote, "Unofficial first pic of season 3? @spencerboldman" and Spencer responded, writing "@kelliberglund you're crazy" * On Twitter, Spencer wrote how proud he is of Kelli, for graduating. Kelli wrote back, writing,"@SpencerBoldman Love you more than life itself, spenc! �� thank you!" * Kelli retweeted Spencer's tweet. "Brand new episode of #LabRats on tonight at 9 pm!! Who's watchin?Who's ready?". * Kelli retweeted one of Spencer's tweets that said "Where there is love there is life". * Kelli also retweeted one of Spencer's tweets which said "New episode tonight. Not gonna want to miss it. Make sure to tune in!" * They went to "The Avengers" premiere together. * They went to the "John Carter" premiere together. * Spencer and Kelli went to a concert together. * On Instagram, Kelli posted a picture of the two standing close together (with Spencer wearing his costume for Scramble The Orbs) and captioned it, "You can take the boy out of Texas, but you can't take Texas got of the boy." * On Instagram, Spencer posted a picture of the two next to each other and a blanket over them. Spencer captioned it, "Who dat." Category:Actors Category:Friendships Category:Relationships